El Rolex de Oro
by rey kon
Summary: Se acerca el aniversario de Lala y Clawd y la bella vampirito, se le ocurre la "brillante" idea de regalarle un carisimo reloj a su chico, pero, su padre no esta muy de acuerdo, fic relatado por Draculaura
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Ya adivinaron quien soy? Exacto! Su amiga Lala que viene a relatarles un nuevo fic de esta temporada, que gusto que nos acompañen y que disfruten de nuestras aventuras, asi que ya no los entretengo tanto con mi platica que ya me han dicho todos que hablo demasiado aunque realmente no hablo tanto pero si ellos me dicen que si pues yo se los creeré

Bueno ya! Comienzo con esta super historia que se titula:

El rolex de oro D:

Debo comenzar con decir que las cosas en mi casa, han cambiado un poco desde que llego mi pequeño hermanito, paso mucho tiempo con el jugando, esta un poco mas grande y ya no es tan lloron como antes, bueno, siendo honestos con ustedes, solo llora cuando papá esta cerca de el o lo toca, creo que no se llevaran nunca nada bien , o quizás no acepta a nuestra hermanita que yace dentro de mi papi, el caso es, que a mi me gusta estar con Vlady y como mi lobito últimamente tenia entrenamientos de futbol americano, porque su equipo paso a semifinales, pues realmente no habíamos salido mucho aunque las cosas entre nosotros estaban de lo mas genial, de hecho, estábamos por celebrar nuestro aniversario y yo tenia mucha ilusión de que ese dia llegara, le había comprado un rolex de oro, y le mande grabar mi nombre y el suyo en la parte trasera del mismo, si! Ya se! Que super increíble idea verdad?, soy toda una genio! Y estaba segura que le iba a encantar a mi precioso lobito, aunque aun no me entregaban el reloj ya que el grabado llevaba tiempo, pero yo sabia, que lo iba a mega sorprender con ese regalo ya que nunca suele usar cosas costosas, pero esta vez , yo le iba a regalar su primer reloj de oro.

Estaba con mi hermano jugando en la sala como era ya costumbre, mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico en el mueble mientras mi madre hablaba por teléfono animadamente en la otra habitación

-cuanto lleva tu mamá hablando?-me pregunto el sin despegar la vista de las noticias

-como 2 horas

-que barbara!-dijo el asombrado

Yo solo sonreí con Vlady en mis brazos, el travieso estaba golpeando la mesa con unos dados

-creo que es la mamá de Cleo-le dije-recuerda que están por reafirmar sus votos matrimoniales, y creo que le pidió a los papas de Clawd que fueran todos a Egipto a la fiesta

Mi papito me miro

-pueden pagar un viaje asi de caro?-

-no seas cruel!-le regañe- ellos son muy lindas personas

-no dije lo contrario, solo dije que es muy costoso para pagarlo, son muchos

-Clawrk buscara la forma de llevarlos a todos, es un gran papa-

-genial-respondio el volviendo a su lectura

Yo solo sonreí mirándolo, papito es extremadamente atractivo mas siempre ha tenido un carácter sumamente difícil con las personas desconocidas y es algo en presuntuoso, pero es un gran padre a no dudarlo

-iremos verdad?-le pregunte

-a donde?-dijo el leyendo

-a Egipto con ellos

-si nos invitan-contesto con simpleza

-es seguro que nos invitan!

-Ram y yo no nos caemos bien-sonrio Papito cambiando de hoja a su periódico

-por?

-me cae mal

-el no va a quitarte a Poseidon-rei- esta casado y se va a volver a casar con Nefertari

-no voy a confiarme-contesto sin mirarme

-eres muy celoso

-ah no dudarlo-

Mientras tanto, Poseidon, entraba al cuarto de Deuce con cara de enfermo y se dejo caer en la cama como si estuviera dando las ultimas

.-. Es mas dramatico que yo!

su hijo le miraba extrañado

-dad?-dijo Deuce con cautela

-mmmm-contesto el dios en un gruñido

-te pasa algo?

-tengo muchas nauses- respondio mi tio – me siento realmente mal

-papá…eres un dios!-se burlo el griego

-lo se…y eso es lo raro, jamas me había sentido asi antes…quizás es alguna reacción del Tartaro, cuando fui a recuperar mis poderes

-no, no es eso-contesto Deuce haciendo su tarea -de seguro es otra cosa, que comimos?

-spaguetti y pollo

-si, pero antes, te comiste como 6 paletas de chamoy con salsa cátsup-dijo Deuce con cara de :S

-aaaah, es cierto-dijo el dios muy pensativo- estaban muy buenas

-como no esperas tener nauseas con eso que comiste-le regaño su hijo-mira, porque mejor no te comes un chocolate? Quizás te haga bien

Nuestro amigo tomaba una barra que tenia en su escritorio y se lo dio a su padre que a la simple vista, salio veloz hacia su propia habitación con cara de ir a gritarle al sanitario :p, Deuce estaba realmente sorprendido, su papá no toleraba el olor al chocolate, en eso, su celular sono

-hola amor-dijo Cleo

-hola preciosa, como estas?

-ash! Harta de hacer este semestrario-reclamo-

-es necesario que lo entregues-

- lo se, pero ese maestro nos odia! Nos hace bullying-

-la materia de Administracion es difícil, amor, pero debes hacer un esfuerzo-

-ay no Deucey, no se me queda nada, osea, este maestro sustituto en verdad que es exigente-

-si, eso han dicho-sonrio el griego-pero se que lo haras bien, cuando es el examen?

-la otra semana, pero te llamo porque hay una super venta hoy! Me llevas?

Deuce miro el reloj

-Cleo…ya terminaste?

-solo me falta poquito!-

-como cuanto?

-un par de hojas-mintio mi amiga- me llevarías? Te conviene llevarme, hay ropa en verdad linda que te aseguro quieres verme con ella

-me gustas mas sin ella-sonrio el griego con picardía

-Deucey!-le regaño-eres incorregible, entonces, pasas por mi?

- tengo opción?

-no realmente, eres mi esposo y debes cumplirme mis caprichitos

Deuce sonrio

-ok, cuenta con eso, en media hora estoy ahí, solo me aseguro que mi padre este bien

-le pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada

-Tiene muchas nauseas, creo que mi hermana le esta afectando mucho a Poseidon y el sin saberlo, vere como esta y voy por ti

-llamame si hay algun cambio de planes

-por supuesto, te amo

-y yo a ti-sonrio Cleo colgando la llamada, miro su laptop y solo tenia dos hojas tipeadas

-bueno…que mas tarde me lo haga uno de los sirvientes de papi, al fin que para eso están-se levanto altiva para arreglarse y salir con su novio

Deuce mientras tanto, buscaba a su papá, quien salía de su habitación mas palido que un fantasma! :k

-estas bien, Dad?-dijo el chico preocupado

-creo que devolví todo lo que me había comido en mi existencia y hablo desde que naci hasta hoy!

-no exageres-

-odio la comida-respondio acostándose en el mueble-me siento pésimo

-iba a salir con Cleo…pero si te sientes mal..

-no…no cachorro-dijo el dios-estoy bien,solo no me pongas un chocolate enfrente de mi que no tolero su olorcito!

-ok, como digas-sonrio el chico acariciando el cabello de su progenitor- le llamo a Al?

-no…querra meterme a la cama-

-pense que eso te gustaba-bromeo el chico

-para que descanse! Y asi no juego, ese lugar es sagrado para mi y solo se debe utilizar para un solo fin-

-dejalo asi-le interrumpio su chico-demasiada información, mejor descansa, te hare un te ,de acuerdo?

-vale-sonrio

En eso, Hades entraba con su bebita en brazos

Es tan lindaa :3

-hola-saludo

-estas de niñero?-

-Per quiso ir a arreglarse el cabello, Operetta fue con ella y me quede a cuidar a mi Kat, verdad cariño que te quedaste con papá?-preguntaba el dios del inframundo con voz dulzona a su bebe que le abrazaba feliz

Poseidon miraba a su hermano, siempre le había parecido extraño verlo en su etapa de padre pero se veia sumamente feliz y pleno, Interiormente sentía un poco de envidia, ya que el jamas había tenido la dicha de tener a su hijo en brazos ni a ningún otro descendiente que hubiese tenido, mas había dado su palabra de no tener mas hijos

-te ves ridículo-le solto en tono amargado mi tio

Hades sonrio

-no seas envidioso

- que voy a envidiarte?-se cruzo de brazos Poseidon

-que tengo a una bellísima bebe y tu a un joven muy feo

-hey-reclamo Deuce

-ya quisieras, mi cachorro esta mas lindo que tu niña olorosa a pañal

-oye, es tu sobrina!-

-igual huele a pañal-recalco Poseidon- y no me hagas enojar que estoy enfermito

-que tienes?-pregunto –

-comio demasiados dulces-informo su hijo-te lo puedo encargar? Ire al Mall con Cleo

-seguro-dijo su tio dándole a su hermano a su bebe-yo lo cuido cachorro

-genial, ire a ducharme,y vuelvo a hacerle un te, pórtate bien mientras vuelvo, de acuerdo?

-es a mi o a Kat?-pregunto Poseidon

-obvio hablo de ti!-sonrio su hijo

-tu primo es un odioso-se quejo el dios con la bebe que lo abrazaba y besaba

-te ves bien con un bebe-dijo Hades mirándolo con una sonrisa

-yo me veo bien hasta con un chango encima de mi

-no compares a mi nena con un chango

-es mi monkiki chupadedo-le besaba Poseidon con cariño a la niña, realmente el dios parecía que deseaba un bebe-

En casa, Mama aun no colgaba de hablar con la madre de Cleo, en eso, sono mi iphone que estaba en el asiento del mueble con una canción de1D

-contesta papi, please!-dije con Vlady sentado en mis piernas

El hizo caras pero obedecio, tomo mi teléfono y contesto

-si?

Mi hermano estaba pegándome con sus dados

-no seas malo bebe!-le "regañaba" yo-eso duele lo sabias?

Vlady me veia sonriendo

-ok..yo se lo digo-respondio Papá mirándome severo-

Yo le escondia el juguete a mi hermano para hacerlo enojar con muy buenos resultados, el comenzo a patalear molesto

-le compraste un rolex de oro a Clawd?-me pregunto mirándome fijamente, me habian llamado de la joyeria para avisarme que ya tenian mi regalo listo

-ups-sonrei yo-este…mas o menos-respondi

-y porque?

-es que..es que…-dije nerviosa-es nuestro aniversario

-comprale otra cosa menos costosa!-me regaño

-ay papi, como crees!-

-con que dinero lo pagaste?-pregunto severo

-este…pues…con…

-con tus ahorros?

-n..o..-titubee

-entonces?-

-con…con mi tarjeta

-como?-dijo furioso

En eso mamá entro

-Nefertari quiere que vayamos con ella la otra semana a Egipto!desea ayuda para organizar la fiesta y le dije que Lala, Vlad y yo iríamos con ellos, no es genial?

-pues no se quien pagara el boleto de tu hija, querida porque se gasto lo que cuesta alimentarla y vestirla en un año!

Mami me miro extrañada

-que hiciste?-

-nada mami, nada!-movi la cabeza nerviosa mientras Vlady encontraba sus dados metiéndoselos a la boca victorioso y mirándome como diciéndome: " mira!los encontré y a ti te están regañando :3 "

**BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS**

**ME ALEGRA QUE ESTEN CON NOSOTROS Y LES DEJAMOS EL NUEVO FIC**

**PEDIMOS UNA DISCULPA POR SUBIRLO TAN TARDE PERO, EN MEXICO HAY ALGO "BUEN FIN" EN DONDE LAS OFERTAS DE LAS TIENDAS SON DEMASIADO TENTADORAS PARA MI NOVIA Y TUVE QUE LLEVARLA -_-**

**Y POSEIDON, SE LA PASO PINTANDO SU CASA ASI QUE HASTA QUE YO LLEGUE LO SUBI**

**ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS**

**UN** **BESO**

D.G.

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

-nada?-pregunto papá alzando una ceja, poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en la cintura

Ergo, estaba enojado :s

-es que..es que…-

Aaaah!malditas palabras que nunca salen cuando se les necesita! :$

-tu hija-empezo a decir mi padre sin dejar de mirarme-le compro un reloj de oro a Clawd con su tarjeta, que YO PAGO

Mamá me miro como diciéndome: que hiciste!

-estas seguro?-le pregunto ella

-me acaban de hablar de Tiffany´s diciéndome que su reloj de oro, esta ya listo señorita Tepes, grabado y envuelto para regalo

Rayos, rayos rayos!porque son tan atentos en ese lugar?

-quizas no es de oro, querido-sonrio mamita

-si lo es-conteste estúpidamente

Mi madre técnicamente me queria comer con la vista y decirme: cállate niña!

-quiero decir…-le cambie al ver la mirada de mi padre-que…no es de oro, solo es chapita, simple chapa de oro, bien chafa y hasta quizás se va a poner verde-sonrei como tonta

-en Tiffany´s no venden chapa de oro-me informo mi vampirito

-ah no? Ah, mira…ni sabia!

-Ine-

-Al..es un regalo

-es de oro!

-lo se..pero

-que le va a dar el? Algun peluche de menos de 5 dolares?

-es la intención lo que cuenta

-la intención? Master, estamos hablando de un reloj Rolex de oro de Tiffany´s!

-lo se Al…tu tienes uno que nosotros te regalamos-

-y cuestan mas de 20 mil dólares!

-preguntaste cuanto costaban?-alzo mamá una ceja mirándolo

-es obvio que lo hice!si ya me conoces-

-que vanidoso eres!-

-el tal Clawd es solo su noviecito de preparatoria, a esos no se le regala un obsequio tan caro

-oye-reclame molesta-el no es solo mi "noviecito de preparatoria" yo lo amo!-

-no sabes si va a casarse contigo y yo espero que no lo haga-me reclamo celoso

-papá!-replique

-vamos a calmarnos los tres-pidio mamá-Al…me permites hablar con tu hija?

-solo si le pides que devuelva ese reloj porque yo no pienso pagar ese regalito para ese tonto

-no lo llames asi-defendi a mi novio

-Lala!ubicate! no puedes regalarle eso, el dia que tu trabajes y que ganes tu propio dinero, le regalas la estatua de la libertad, por ahora, no pretendas que yo solvente un gasto tan tonto,te acabo de regresar tus tarjetas y creeme, estoy pensando seriamente en quitártelas nuevamente-

-no!-dije asustada-eso no porfas!

-te las di para que solventaras tus gastos, pero no pretendas que yo sea quien pague un reloj tan escandalosamente caro para tu novio!

Y sumamente furioso, dio media vuelta y entro a su oficina dando un portazo

Mamá se me quedo mirando

-en que pensabas?-me reclamo

-ay mami

-Lala…es un regalo extremadamente caro

-pero yo amo a Clawd!

-amalo con un regalo mas baratito-se burlo ella-

-papa es un egoísta!-señale hacia el despacho de mi progenitor- Tiene dinero suficiente para comprar miles de relojes

-papá tiene razón nena, hasta que tu puedas solventar un gasto tan grande como para comprarle por ti misma un reloj rolex, entonces podras comprárselo, no pretendas saludar con sombrero ajeno, tus ahorros están para ti,comprale algo menos ostentoso con ellos

-es que…con ese dinero, pienso comprarme los nuevos muñecos de One Direction-

-ah mira que bien!tu no quieres gastar tu dinero pero si pretendes que tu padre pague un reloj tan caro, olvídalo, no lo hara, tendras que devolverlo

-mamá!

-no Lala…no lo pagaremos, lo lamento, y mas te vale que no cometas otro error de estos, que tu padre pueda quitarte tus tarjetas y no podre hacer nada por ti-

Mi hermosa madre se dirigio hacia la oficina con mi papá mientras yo estaba super deprimida, adiós al regalo perfecto!

Papito estaba caminando por su oficina con un vaso de escoces en una mano y la otra en su cadera, cuando mi mami entro

-no bebas eso!le puede hacer daño a la bebe-

-no pasa nada-contesto con enojo

Por respuesta, mamá se lo quito dándole un sape en la cabeza

-oye!

-haz caso! Piensa en tu hija-

Y lo bebio ella sentándose en el escritorio

-fuiste muy duro con Lala-dijo mi mamita

-se lo merece

-claro que no

-un reloj de oro? Estas bromeando?

-si el novio de Lala fuese Deuce te aseguro que hasta tu la hubieras acompañado a Tiffany´s-

-aaah claro que no!-

-pero como es Clawd

-Ine…el chico es un lobo!-

-lo se

-somos rivales por naturaleza!

-ya me se la historia

-y ahí va mi hija y se enamora de uno de ellos, pero para no terminar aun la cosa, mi linda princesita quiere obsequiarle un carísimo reloj de oro de una de las tiendas mas exclusivas del país-

-es un lindo gesto

-yo no digo que no, cuando ella trabaje y le cueste ganar el dinero, que le compre no un reloj, si quiere la tienda entera!-reclamo papi con sarcasmo

Mi madre rio

-dios! Ya se te pego la ironia de tu marido-

-es obvio-replico el aun caminando molesto

-acepto que esta mal un regalo tan costoso para su novio

-ni yo le he regalado uno a Poseidon y me case con el!-

-tu porque eres muy avaro-

-no lo soy!

-dime , que le has regalado hasta ahora?-pregunto mamá poniendo una mano en su cara y mirándolo divertida

Papá iba a contestar muy decidido pero se quedo muy pensativo..luego cambio su cara a escepticismo

Aun no le había regalado nada ._.

-y bien?-apuro mami

-eh..

Ella le hizo una cara de : estoy esperando! :l

El sonrio

-le…regale una hija?

-no vale, el no sabe y técnicamente el puso la mitad, no es regalo, eso fue descuido, hablo de cosas materiales Al..que le has regalado a tu compañero?

Papá aun estaba sin habla

-no estamos hablando de mi!-respondio

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! :D

-claro!no estamos hablando de ti..lo ves? Eres un avaro

-no ha sido su cumpleaños o una fecha especial para darle algo-se defendió

-tu traes un diamante, extremadamente costoso en tu mano, mandado a forjar exclusivamente para ti, una bellisima alianza de oro de Tiffany´s para tu boda, te regalo una cabaña que puso a tu nombre, y que yo sepa, en su casa, tienes un closet repleto con ropa nueva de marca, que el te obsequio…cierto?

Mi pobre padre no sabia ni que decir

-cierto?

-eh…eh…pues..si…pero…

-ademas de los miles de detalles que siempre te ha dado, cumple todos tus caprichos, te regalo una canción! Te canto delante de todos y tu no le has regalado ni una goma de mascar-

-bueno…el sabe que yo no soy nada detallista con el!-

-pues deberías serlo…tu hija salio a mi, no nos importa el precio, si con eso, logramos una sonrisa en la persona que queremos, a menos que desees que tu hija termine regalándole otra cosa, como una noche a solas

Papá miro a mamá de malas

-no des ideas!

-ah vamos!-

-master…tu no ayudas eh, primero lo mato a el!-

-relajate violento, ella jamas haría algo indebido, la hemos educado bien, tan bien que no le importo el precio de su regalo si no, hacer sentir bien a su chico, Clawd jamas podría tener un reloj de oro en su vida-

-genial, cuando ella herede tus empresas, que le regale los relojes que quiera, por ahora, si vuelve a hacerlo, le quito las tarjetas y punto final

Y salio bastante molesto del despacho

-que niño mas necio-dijo mamá bebiéndose el whisky de mi padre

Yo estaba hablando con Clawdeen por Skype

-es que a quien se le ocurre-sonrio mi amiga

-solo quise hacerle un buen regalo

-Lala…con es reloj, bien podríamos hacer un tercer piso a la casa y decorarla! Son carísimos

-Deuce tiene uno y se que a Clawdy le encanta

-Deuce tiene una madre que es dueña de restaurantes de lujo y un dios por padre, un rolex de oro, es para el como comprar uno de "Dora La Exploradora"-

-por eso yo quise regalarle uno a mi lobito

-creeme, Clawd, no lo iba a aceptar y mas porque sabe que lo iba a pagar tu papá y lo aceptaría menos si viniera de ti, jamas dejaría que gastaras tanto en el

-Cleo le regala cosas caras a su novio

-es diferente, ellos están comprometidos

-ay ya se! Pero era el regalo perfecto

-creo que tendras que pensar en otra cosa, porque si continuas con ese, tu padre va a ponerte a trabajar en un McDonald´s para pagarlo

Hice una mueca molesta

**Buenas Tardes a todos, agradecemos de antemanos los comentarios dejados, nos alegra ver que nos acompañan en esta temporada**

**Por ahí alguien dejo un comentario preguntando que quien había sido el que se había robado la colección de Lala y le pregunte a Rey, y me contesto que fue uno de los 12 vampiros que acompaña al Rey, el fue quien se robo todo por hacer solo la travesura, no porque le guste 1D**

**Esperamos sus comentarios y continuamos subiendo el fic**

**Un beso**

**Poseidon.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

Sabia que mi papito si era capaz de hacer eso :S

el mientras tanto llegaba a casa de su compañero,el cual estaba acostado aun en su sofá con Hades platicando a su lado, Bebe se había quedado dormida en brazos de su papi, se veia realmente hermosa, mi vampirito la miro sintiendo un remordimiento terrible ya que no había podido decirle a su pareja lo de mi hermana

-hola amor-le saludo Al besándolo

Poseidon le abrazo respondiendo a su beso, el tio de Deuce aprovecho esto para levantarse

-bueno, te dejo en buenas manos, ire a casa a acostar a mi princesa

Su hermano solo le hacia una señal con su mano diciendo un "ya vete" sin separarse de los labios de mi padre, Hades sonrio y salio con su pequeña en brazos

-pense que no vendrías-le sonrio el dios a mi papito el cual se sentaba a su lado

-tenia una pequeña crisis en casa

-que paso?

-Lala le compro un reloj Rolex de oro a Clawd

-wow! En serio?

-no, mejor rectifico, YO le compre un reloj de oro al tarado ese!

-_- no es tarado! pffffff

Poseidon le miro extrañado

-lo pago con la tarjeta que YO posteriormente pagare

-cielos, me hice novio del Tepes equivocado-sonrio el dios levantándose

Claro que su pareja lo miro asi ¬¬

-deja tus bromas!

-cariño, los rolex son lo máximo

-ya lo se, tu tienes 3

-comprados por mi, nadie me los ha regalado, que bueno que Lala le regale uno a Clawd

-estas bromeando? Yo no pagare eso!-casi grito papá

-y porque no?

-porque…es insano!

-Al…tienes dinero para eso y mas-respondio Poseidon como si nada

Siiiii! :D gracias tiiito bonito y pechocho

-y?

-deja que tu hija le de ese reloj a su novio

-claro que no!-replico molesto

El dios solo suspiro haciendo una mueca

-negandote solo haras que ella se moleste contigo-

-no voy a solventar ese regalito para que ese tonto la lleve a cenar a Pizza Hut y le regale un peluche de 3 dolares

-la intención es lo que cuenta

-si, pues cuando pueda costear regalos como los de mi hija, que salga con ella-

El papá de Deuce le miraba sonriendo

-que barbaro

-que?-reclamo

-no..nada…que no me gustaría tener un hijo contigo-respondio Poseidon levantándose

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh o.o

Esas palabras de mi tio calaron realmente muy hondo en el alma de papá

-porque dices eso?-pregunto dolido

-creo que no nos pondríamos de acuerdo en como educarlo-respondio Poseidon dirigiéndose a su bar para prepararse un trago-tu dirias una cosa y yo otra, y el único que sufriría seria el

Mi vampirito se quedo en silencio unos minutos

-para mi el dinero no cuenta demasiado, si Deuce quiere un auto de miles de dólares se lo doy, si leona lo desea, igual, para eso tengo con que pagarlo, les doy lo que gusten sin limitarlos, son demasiado buenos conmigo como para negarme a regalarles algo material-

Papá se levanto bastante triste

-que lastima que pienses eso-dijo- porque de mi parte, te aseguro que buscaria un equilibrio para que ambos le diéramos lo mejor…pero descuida,…jamas tendremos un hijo juntos

Y camino hacia la salida cuando Poseidon lo intercepto

-espera espera-le pidió- no quise decirlo asi

-si quisiste

-no,…Al…no es asi…se que buscaríamos un equilibrio, siempre lo hemos hecho

-pero te parece desagradable la idea

El dios lo abrazo

-claro que no…lo lamento amor…no quise decirlo asi…es solo que no me gusta que pelees con Lala…es tu hija y la amas y el que termina sufriendo eres tu

-es una pésima idea!

-ok..ok…respeto tu opinión, y se que Ine y tu encontraran la manera de hacerle entender a la princesa, que no debe ser tan esplendida…fue solo una opinión de mi parte, lo lamento, no debi meterme en ese asunto…no te vayas por favor-

Y lo abrazo con fuerza, Papá no hizo lo mismo,la duda estaba ya sembrada en su interior

-me perdonas?-pidio Poseidon al notar la frialdad en su pareja

-ok

El dios lo miro con ojos de cachorrito pateado, en ocasiones si que echa todo a perder en segundos, Beso los labios de mi padre, haciéndolo mas intenso y su compañero le respondio

-te amo-le aseguro la deidad mirándolo- te amo como no tienes una maldita idea

Mi papi sonrio con melancolia

-creo que si la tengo-

-te quedas a cuidarme? Estoy enfermito

-que tienes?-pregunto preocupado Al

-nauseas desde la mañana, no soporto el olor del chocolate

-bromeas? Es lo único que como últimamente

-pues yo solo lo oli y devolví todo lo que había en mis intestinos desde tiempos inmemoriales, fue horrible

Papá sonrio, sabia que lo que le pasaba al dios, eran los síntomas de su propia espera

-lo siento, no puedo-respondio Al tratando de vengarse del mal trago que lo había echo pasar-pero tengo antojo de comer mucho chocolate y si me quedo no podre comerlo, lo lamento

Poseidon lo miro con sorpresa, papá estaba por irse cuando le detuvo

-ok ok, puedes comer todo el chocolate que desees, Deuce tiene una caja en el refri, prometo contener las nauses, pero…quédate conmigo si?

Mi padre lo beso asintiendo

-de acuerdo, pero te advierto que como demasiado-

-no importa-dijo el con cara de :s –en verdad deseo que estes conmigo-

-que hot eres cariño-se burlo el conde-lo que haces porque me quede contigo-

-eso y mas!entonces… vas a cuidarme?

-es mi deber-sonrio papá quitando su chamarra para estar con su compañero

Mientras tanto, yo me di a la tarea de buscar por internet, otro obsequio,no iba a poder pagarlo con mis amadas tarjetas ya que mi papa me habia puesto limite de gastos

U.u eso duele!

Pero al menos me daba una idea de algun regalo que le gustara a mi chico, porque el rolex, creanme, ya no era una opcion :/

Al dia siguiente, estabamos mis amigas y yo hablando del dichoso obsequio y ellas creo me sapearon como 200 veces

-estas loca!-

-rrealmente zafada-

-en que pensabas Lala?

Me regañaban Lagoona, Abbey y Frankie a su vez mientras Cleo sonreia retocando sus uñas

-eso te pasa por querer compararte conmigo-decia ella vanidosa

-no lo hice!-reclame-

-yo ya le regale un rolex a Deuce

-con el dinero de tu papa?

-no,con el mio, de mis ahorros, si queria darle un obsequio tan caro a mi marido, tenia que costarme a mi, no a mi padre-

-pfff,pues ese sermon me solto mi vampiro-dije molesta

-Al tiene razon-secundo Frankie-ese es un obsequio muy ostentoso, y mas si lo va a pagar el-

-ya se-dije en una mueca- pero realmente me gustaba, esta super increible, me fascino en cuanto lo vi

-imagino que si, papa tiene uno y son preciosos-dijo mi amiga

-y Clawd siempre esta mirando el reloj de Deuce, se que le gustaria uno y en verdad quisiera regalarselo

-Lala, no creo que el lo acepte, mi hermano es un chico de gustos sencillos-

-si pero..

-pero nada, te aseguro que si le regalas una paleta con un corazon de papel, el estaria mas que contento, no hagas enojar a tu padre y mucho menos te metas en lios, devuelve el rolex y punto final a tus problemas-

Yo suspire melancolica, no queria devolverlo :/

-y si me prestan el dinero para pagarlo?-les pregunte

Ellas rieron

-quieres que te preste de mi dinero para comprarle un obsequio a Clawd?-repitio Cleo- estas demente?

-te lo pagaria !

-cuando?en 30 años?

-pero lo haria!-dije con una gran sonrisa

-cuanto te costo?

-20 mil dolares

-que?-gritaron todas y algunos chicos que estaban en el salon nos miraron sorprendidos

-es mucho dinero!-dijo Lagoona asustada

-yo te iba a prrrestarr cien dolarrres, perro crrreo que no te serrrvirran de nada!

-prometo pagarles cada centavo!

-no es que no tengamos…Lala-dijo Frankie dubitativa- es que es mucho!

-yo si lo tengo-dijo Cleo vanidosa-pero no te lo presto!

-ay por fis!

-olvidalo! Y menos para comprarle un obsequio a un ex, disculpa querida pero cuando estuvo conmigo, no le regale ni una triste paleta, menos ahora

-que malas amigas son-dije en un puchero

-si pudiésemos, te ayudarrríamos con gusto-sonrio Abbey-perrro realmente esta muy porrr encima de mi prrresupuesto

-lo se..creo que no me quedara de otra mas que devolverlo-suspire

-asi es amiga y no seas tan esplendida a la proxima-

Yo solo me encogi de hombros, que mega oso hablar a Tiffany´s para cancelar el regalo pero realmente, no había de otra!

Mientras tanto mi padre estaba en su oficina pensando en lo que le había dicho mamá

Jamas le había dado un regalo a su esposo

Cof cof*avaro! :3

Y revisaba en internet, las diferentes joyerías de prestigio en el mundo

Heeeey! ¬¬

Observaba los hermosos relojes de oro, esclavas, cadenas pero nada le convencia, Poseidon era una deidad y casi no estaba acostumbrado a usar joyas en el, era en si, un gran logro que utilizara el anillo de casado y los relojes que el mismo se había costeado pero de ahí en fuera, el no usaba nada mas

**GRANDES AMIGAS TENEMOS POR AQUÍ**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**MIENTRAS SIGAN COMENTANDO SEGUIMOS SUBIENDO COMO NO**

**LES DEJO UNA ACTIVIDAD LES PARECE?**

**CUAL A SIDO EL REGALO MAS CARO QUE USTEDES HAN DADO?**

**NOS ENCANTARIA SABERLO**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

Papá estaba peor o igual que yo buscando un obsequio con la diferencia que el, tenia un mundo de dinero para gastar en su regalo, pero mi guapo vampiro era cero, no, me equivoco, era menos cero detallista, además, de que aun no se decidida a decirle a su esposo que mi hermana venia en camino, y todo eso lo tenia realmente echo un lio, asi que cerraba su laptop caminando en derredor de su oficina cuando entro su secretaria

-llegaron los papeles de Hungria. Señor conde-informo ella mostrándoselos

-dejalos en el escritorio-pidio sin darle la cara y mirando hacia afuera

La mujer estaba por retirarse cuando mi padre le hablo

-estas casada?

La dama volteo, Al no es muy dado a hablar con la gente que le sirve, además de que tooooodas las mujeres de su edificio estaban locamente enamoradas de mi papito

Es obvio con lo guapote que esta! :3

-este…si señor-respondio nerviosa

Mi papi sin voltear a verla, le pregunto

-cual es el regalo mas increíble que te ha dado tu marido?

La joven pensó un momento

El dio media vuelta algo fastidiado

-la respuesta la quiero hoy mismo-le apuro

-claro!claro señor conde, este…pues, creo que el mejor regalo fue que mi esposo me regalo mi casa-

Papá alzo una ceja dudoso

-tu casa?

-si, el junto dinero, la compro y despues nos pidió que nos casaramos, fue un hermoso detalle de echo

El solo asintió

-una casa, eh?

-si…bueno, para mi fue como una forma de su parte de decirme que deseaba un hogar a mi lado, un lugar en donde criar a nuestros hijos y que se sintieran protegidos de todo

Mi padre asentia despacio

-genial-sonrio despues de unos minutos-fuiste de mucha ayuda, gracias

-para servirle señor-sonrio la chica orgullosa de si misma y salio del despacho

Mi progenitor levantaba de nuevo la tapa de su lap y comenzó a buscar hermosas residencias en la ciudad que estuvieran en venta,si Poseidon le había obsequiado una cabaña para poder verse, el iba a comprarle una casa, que le demostrara, que deseaba una vida a su lado.

Yo mientras tanto, en un break de la escuela, me aparte de los demás y me di a la penosísima tarea de cancelar el pedido, pero los de la joyería me salieron con esta bromita :s

-lo sentimos señorita Tepes. Pero no podemos cancelar la compra-

D:

Shock ooooon!

-como?-dije unos decibeles arriba de mi tono normal

-usted mando grabar unas palabras en el reloj y como tal, no podemos deshacerlas

-pero..pero…ya no lo quiero!-dije asustada

-y yo le repito que no hay devoluciones, lo dice en el contrato

-na ha!-dije yo nerviosa sentándome en el piso del pasillo de la escuela, realmente me valio un cacahuate si pensaban que estaba pidiendo limosna en medio del instituto, pero necesitaba encontrar el dichoso papel- En donde lo dice?-pregunte histerica

-en las líneas pequeñas de la parte de abajo-me respondio el tipo que me atendia

Yo saque todo de mi bolsa, llaves, llaveros de 1D, sombra de ojos, crema, desinfectante, lipstick, delineador de ojos, delineador de labios , una libreta de Kitty, una pluma sin tinta, dulces, cacahuates, paletas, todo por si me baja el azúcar y un papel que Clawd me había regalado con muchos "te amo" y corazoncitos alrededor, revolví mis pertenencias hasta que encontré el dichoso papelito del contrato de la joyería y lo desdoble rápidamente

Con letra tamaño bebe hormiga, decía en efecto:

"los relojes grabados no pueden devolverse"

DDDDDDDDDDDD::::::::

Por santa Kitty!

Era verdad!

-pero pero..-dije asustada-esto esta tamaño micro! No puede leerse en absoluto! Como esperan que una cegatona como yo lea estas mini letras?

-lo lamento señorita, por eso antes de firmar, les pedimos que lean cuidadosamente los acuerdos

-es que yo no los lei!-grite al teléfono

-lamentamos su descuido pero no la exhime de pagar el monto total del reloj –

-y…que pasa si no lo pago?-pregunte como si estuviese hablando con un asesino en serie-

-bueno, nos veremos precisados a boletinar su tarjeta y darle una carta de extrañeza a su historial crediticio con el cual, no podrá hacer de nuevo una sola compra mas con ellas-

DDDD::::

Pueden creer ustedes semejante horror?

Para una shopaholic como yo, eso era peor que la mayor tragedia en el mundo, en mi interiorme imagine gritando un:

"nooooooo! "

En medio del pasillo de MH con una luz blanca iluminándome

Ya se ya se! Soy mil de dramática, y ni se espanten que se que ustedes son iguales a mi :p

Yo solo colgué sin saber que hacer, aquí había dos cuestiones muy difíciles para mi, si no lo pagaba, el banco me quitaba mi tarjeta, y lo que era peor, era mi bellísima "American Express" dorada y miren que eso era lo máximo en cuestión de crédito y segunda, que tenia que reponer ese dinero al banco lo mas pronto posible o mi padre, iba a terminar matándome por haber gastado tanto

De las dos formas, estaba en serio peligro ya que podía quedarme sin crédito por el resto de mi vida

DDDDDD::::

Tenia que hacer algo ya!

Este…ustedes saben cuanto dan por un riñon en el mercado negro? :s

No?

Bueno…no estaba de mas el preguntar!

Sali veloz hacia donde estaban mis amigas, las cuales reian y charlaban como si nada con sus chicos a lado, yo tenia que decirles lo que estaba pasando pero sin que los demás se enteraran

Que mega oso si lo hacían!

Cuando en eso Clawd me tapo los ojos

-adivina quien soy?

-este…lobito?-conteste tontamente

Era mas que obvio que era el pero no le iba a quitar la intención del juego

-adivinaste-sonrio abrazandome-en donde estabas?

-este…fui a…dejar una tarea-menti

-que bien, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de este fin de semana

-claro-dije yo

Era nuestro aniversario

-que te parece si vamos a pizza hut?-me pregunto

-este..si! seguro

-no tengo tanto dinero esta vez chiquita, lo siento, por eso pensé en algo sencillo, una ida a cenar y luego, no se, ver una película en casa, cero regalos el uno al otro, te parece?

De haber sabido no gasto tanto en el reloj ._.

Yo suspire algo decepcionada

-si… lo que desees-

-genial! Ya veras que lo pasaremos bien, escogi una película super fantástica, con muchísima acción-

Pffff los gustos de mi novio en cuanto a películas, se limitaba a solo disparos, bombazos, autos, moda y rock and roll! Jajaja,eso es cancion! ejem, perdón, me desvie del tema, son los nervios

Préstenme dineroooo DDDD:::!

-suena bien-menti sudando por la preocupación- hace calor no?

-no, de hecho afuera esta frio-sonrió-quieres un chocolate?

-seguro-respondi como si nada-porque no!-

-ve con los chicos, ahora te lo llevo

-claro-dije caminando lentamente, ahora si estaba en serios lios!-

Mientras tanto, Poseidon estaba mucho mejor de salud, aunque despues de haber pasado la tarde-noche con mi padre, era obvio que se iba a sentir mejor :p, salía de su oficina hablando con un par de socios acerca de su proxima compra, su edificio era uno de los mas grandes y concurridos de la zona,y el negocio naviero del dios se había convertido ya en uno de los mas poderosos, es obvio siendo el dios del mar, iba con varias personas arreglando sus asuntos cuando en el lobby del lugar, escucho una voz de bebe que le grito "papi"

El dios volteo enseguida ya que le había parecido extrañamente familiar, y en efecto, una bellísima bebita como de un año de castaños cabellitos, blanca como la nieve, de labios muy rojos le saludaba, lucia un coqueto sombrerito azul agua y un vaporoso vestidito, pero lo que mas le impresiono a Poseidon, fueron los hermosos ojos de la niña, eran exactamente iguales a los de mi papá

El griego le veia totalmente sorprendido, la llamo con un nombre: "Allysa" dijo en voz baja y avanzo veloz hacia la bebe ,la cual traviesamente se escondia detrás de unos muros, cuando llego a ellos, no la vio mas, y volteaba por todos lados buscándola, sus socios lo miraron extrañado

-ustedes la vieron?-pregunto

-a quien señor?

-a la niña!

-cual niña?-dijo un hombre

Poseidon volteo hacia donde estaba la recepcionista

-Su! Tu si viste a la niña?

-eh..me llamo Lucille, señor Stark-corrigio la joven

-aah! Eso es lo de menos! Desde hoy te llamas Su!la viste o no?

-a quien?

-al bebe!

-cual bebe?

-el que estaba aquí y que me grito "papi"

La chica lo miraba algo asustada

-no ha entrado un solo bebe aquí señor-mirandolo como si mi tio se hubiese bebido 4 botellas de vino

-no me veas asi!-le regaño Poseidon-que no he bebido ni fumado nada

-es que..no he visto nada..usted tiene un bebe?

-no!-contesto el dios con voz de "daaa"-mi "bebe" tu lo conoces, se llama Deuce y ya esta en la edad de merecer

-merecer que señor?

-aay nada. Olvídalo-respondio furioso saliendo bastante contrariado

Todos se miraron unos a otros, nadie había visto un solo niño

Poseidon llamo de inmediato a mi papá quien estaba en su oficina

-hi baby-le contesto el

-Al…yo…-estaba aun muy nervioso

-que te pasa amor?-escucho mi padre el tono alarmado en su esposo

-es que…me acaba de pasar algo muy raro…demasiado…es…

-que paso?-

-es que…-no sabia como explicarlo

-dimelo como sea-se levanto papá preocupado

-es que…Al…Ine esta embarazada?

La cara de mi padre fue epica

-que yo sepa no

-has…dormido con ella?-

-no

-de veras?

-no!-afirmo de nueva cuenta mi vampiro-desde antes de que estuviera contigo, no la he vuelto a tocar, porque la insistencia?-

-bueno…es que…-Poseidon suspiro, prefirió callar lo que había visto no fuera a pensar su esposo que estaba loco- no..no es nada…cenamos en la cabaña?

-claro…seguro que estas bien?-

-si…te veo ahí, te amo

-yo igual…cuídate

-done-respondio Poseidon colgando, mas en realidad, los hermosos ojos de la bebe le habían impresionado mucho.

**Dejando el nuevo capitulo para ustedes y con respecto a lo que dicen de Al que no quiere a Clawd para su hija , en cierta forma, los padres por lo general, no aceptan del todo a los novios de sus niñas, porque sienten que les están robando a su princesita, y es muy raro cuando alguno de ellos acepta de buena gana a los chicos, además, Al en verdad es un vampiro muy vanidoso, creido y presumido pero nadie le quita lo guapo**

**Ok, creen que podemos llegar a los 20 antes de las 10 de la noche hora de Mexico?**

**Yo creo que si**

**Poseidon**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya en clases, estaba en mi asiento, obviamente ignorando lo que el profesor decía, y haciendo papelitos para mis amigas que estaban en el mismo estado aburrido que yo, termine de hacer los 5 "chats rusticos" y le avente uno a Frankie, el segundo a Clawdeen, otro mas a Abbey, uno a Lagoona y al final uno a Cleo que le cayo en la cabeza, ella volteo furiosa, yo solo sonreí señalando que se le había quedado pegado en el cabello :k

Ella lo tomo de mala gana y lo abrió

"por favor! D: reunión urgente en mi casa, las espero a las 4"

Todas me dijeron que si, mas la egipcia escribia algo en el papel y me lo devolvía

"no puedo, saldré con Deucey, te llamo luego por Skype"

Pffffffffff, esta chica!primero están sus hormonas que sus amigas -_- jummm!

Pero ni modo, su novio esta mas bueno que un pastel recién horneadito :3

A la salida, papá fue por mi a la escuela,y en cuanto entre a su auto le grite

-me tienes que ayudar!

El me miro como si nada

-a que?

-me van a boletinar mi tarjeta!-le informe histérica

Me miro de nueva cuenta con cara de extrañeza

-y?

-papá! Si no pago el rolex, me dijo el empleado de Tiffany´s que boletinaran mi tarjeta y me darán una nota de extrañamiento en mi historial crediticio, y ningún banco me dara de nuevo una sola tarjeta!

-y me alegro de eso-sonrio con malicia

-pero…

-lo siento cosijo, pero tu te metiste en este lio

-no sabia que no se podía devolver el reloj-le dije

-es obvio que no se puede, en cuanto lo grabas, es imposible que la tienda lo acepte de vuelta

-tu lo sabias?-grite

-por supuesto

-y porque no me lo dijiste?

-pense que lo sabias-me respondio como si nada, manejando

-no! Como iba a saberlo?

-vienen unas letras pequeñitas en el contrato de la joyería

-acaso tu lo leíste?-pregunte en shock

-tu contrato,obviamente no, yo jamas he mandado grabar nada, pero Poseidon si, estas sortijas son de Tifanny´s y sin que lo supiera, saque el contrato de su cartera para saber cuanto le habían costado y lei que no puedes devolver algo grabado-

Yo me cruce de brazos

-porque siempre buscas el precio de tus regalos?-le regañe

El sonrio

-para saber en cuanto me valoran

-y eso sirve de algo?

-ah claro que si hija-sonrio con picardía-Poseidon se ha ganado mucha gratitud de mi parte

-aah, no quiero saber-dije sonrojándome

Ya no hay pudor!

._.

-pero …me ayudaras?-insisti

-nop-

-papito!

-lo siento Lala…tendras que aceptar que te quiten la tarjeta, en unos 4 años te levantaran el castigo y asi, aprenderás a no cometer errores que te perjudiquen solo a ti, es por tu bien, creeme-

Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff f!

Los papas y sus eternos sermones -_-

Deuce mientras tanto, estaba comiendo con su madre en su casa, los dos estaban en silencio, ya que las ordenes de Maddie siempre habían sido las de: no hablar mientras se come, asi que ambos estaban de lo mas serios, hasta que la dama pregunto

-iras a Egipto?

Deuce la miro

-Nefertari me pidió que las acompañara…

-lo se, me llamo invitándome también

-iras?

-ella es muy buena amiga de Ine-respondio la señora

-y?

-y? creo que no me sentiría tan bien ahí

-ah vamos mamá. Siempre te has llevado bien con ellas

-antes

-antes y ahora, Maddie, debes volver a ser la misma de antes

-yo no he cambiado!-dijo ella molesta

-te has alejado de la RAD

-no mucho

-en ese caso, me encantaría que fueras conmigo-Deuce tomo su mano-seria genial que te tomaras unos días y viajaras conmigo

Ella sonrio

-en verdad eso quieres?

El chico beso su mano

-sabes bien que si, te extraño Maddie…se que estas deprimida por lo de Poseidon pero..

-no lo estoy!

-ok..no lo estas, aunque pareciera que si, pero en verdad me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, sin papá, y que nos acompañaras a Cleo y a mi-

-esta bien-sonrio ella-creo que puedo tomarme unos días. Arreglare todo e ire con ustedes a Egipto

-genial

Deuce sonrio, tenia que sacar a su madre unos días de la ciudad, ya que tarde o temprano, tendría que enterarse de la llegada de nuestra pequeña hermana y no creía que lo fuera a tomar tan bien, además, asi podría darle la oportunidad a mi papá de hablar con el dios y comunicarle que seria padre de nuevo, y para eso, tenian que estar fuera de la cuidad sin familia en derredor-

Poseidon mientras tanto, estaba dormido en su habitación, le había agotado mucho el estar pensando en esa pequeña aparición que había tenido, quien era esa bebita? Era realmente hermosa, sus ojos eran del color que lo tenia enamorado, su vampiro era el bellísimo poseedor de tal mirada y si no era hija de su marido, de quien era? Quizás era una premonición de una proxima hija de mi madre y de mi padre, y eso le hacia sentirse realmente mal, enojado, furioso, celoso, y muy triste, eran los motivos por el cual se había sentido tan cansado y había caído en una profunda siesta en cuanto cruzo la puerta de su habitacion.

Y de nuevo la vio en sueños

Una bellísima niña de un año, que le sonreía con amor, su pequeña manecita le saludaba, era extremadamente hermosa, su sonrisa era tan parecida a la suya, pero esos ojos…tan azules como el mar,Poseidon la veia endiosado. La pequeña angelito decía muy feliz un: papito! Y el se sentía realmente dichoso de escucharla

"quizás Ine sea su madre"decía con melancolía,la bebita se levantaba y corria hacia el con los brazos estirados, mas de pronto, un terrible rayo y los ojos de Medusa aparecieron detrás de la niña, ella volteo a mirarla, mientras el dios le gritaba un: no!

La bebita volteaba asustada hacia el, convirtiéndose poco a poco en piedra

-Allysa!-dijo el dios levantándose agitado

La imagen de la niña aun estaba en su mente, la cual se desvanecio poco a poco apareciendo Papá quien ocupo el lugar frente a el, eran extremadamente parecidos los dos

-Allysa?-pregunto mi vampirito extrañado por el bello nombre-quien es ella?

Poseidon aun respiraba asustado

-ella…

-que pasa cariño?-le dijo acariciando su cabello-que tienes?

El dios abrazo a su esposo con fuerza

-Maddie…la convirtió en piedra!

-a quien?-

-a la bebe…ella…ella va a asesinarla!

Papá sostenia en sus brazos a Poseidon sintiendo una congoja terrible en el corazón, acaso el dios había tenido un sueño premonitorio?

-shhh, tranquilo-le consolo mi padre-fue solo un sueño

-Al

-no hay ningún peligro amor-le acariciaba para calmarlo

-Al…no dejes que Ine se embarace de nuevo-pidio el dios asustado

Su esposo sonrio

-ok

-ella puede matar a tu hija

-a Lala?-dijo mi vampirito extrañado

-no...a la nueva bebe

Papá le miro extrañado

-cielo…Ine y yo no vamos a tener mas hijos…y si mi master se embaraza, creeme que yo no sere el padre de ese niño

Poseidon lo miro

-en serio?

-la ultima vez que la toque fue cuando concebimos a Vlad, y …lo hice pensando en ti-

-entonces…quien es esa preciosa niña?-dijo el dios con angustia

Su esposo le beso

-no te preocupes mas por eso, descansa….nada va a pasar, de acuerdo?

El dios asintió recostándose, mas atrajo a mi padre con el

-tengo miedo-dijo Poseidon sinceramente-miedo de perder lo que mas amo…se que es culpa de mis errores…y seria justo mi castigo pero…no puedo vivir sin ti –

El conde lo acariciaba con dulzura diciendo:

-nada va a sucederme…te lo prometo…nada ni nadie nos va a separar

el padre de Deuce respiro mas tranquilo asintiendo mientras el príncipe pensaba, que no iba a dejar que Maddie o Zeus, dañaran a la hija de ambos

a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, mis amigas llegaron, les explique todo y ellas se miraron unas a otras

-estas frita-sonrio Clawdeen

-mas que frita-aseguro Lagoona

-que es lo que haras?-pregunto Frankie

-no se!-dije mordiéndome una uña-pero se aceptan sugerencias!-

-podrias sacar el rrreloj y luego venderrrlo

-y quien compraria un reloj que dice:" te amo lobito bonito con amor tu novia directioner"

-todo eso le pusiste?-cuestiono Clawdeen

-si

-eso si es de mal gusto!

-no me critiques! Mejor dame ideas!-

-no podremos conseguir 20 mil dolares esta semana Lala, a menos que lo pidas prestado

-a quien?

-pidele a Thad-sugirio Frankie

-no esta en la ciudad-respondio Clawdeen de malas

-no esta?-pregunte

Hacia dias que no veia a mi primo

-no, salio y no me dijo a donde

Extrañeza al mil por ciento!

Thad era super atento con su novia y jamas se iria sin decirle a donde

-de seguro fue algo de emergencia-sonrei como disculpandolo

-su madre aun esta aqui, pero alla el, lo que haga no importa-respondio mi amiga secamente

**HOLA A TODOS YA SUBIENDO FIC**

**CUAL HA SIDO EL REGALO MAS CARO QUE HE DADO?**

**UN IPAD A MI NOVIA**

**XD**

**ESPERAMOS COMENTARIOS Y SUBIMOS**

**DYLAN D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

-no te enojes con el-le pedi

-Lala, no estamos hablando de mi,si no de ti, mira,te sugiero que hagamos un bazar mañana a las afueras de Monster High, asi podemos juntar algo de dinero, no todo, pero si una parte

-es buena esa idea-secundo Lagoona-yo tengo algunas cosas que me sobran y que podian ayudar a juntar mas dinero

-cierto, todas podemos cooperar con algo-sonrio Frankie-veremos cuanto se junta y en base a eso, pediremos prestado el resto y pagaremos el monto al banco para que no te boletinen-

-mil mil gracias-dije aliviada-son ustedes unas santas!

Al dia siguiente, teniamos dos horas libres y pusimos un pequeño stand en la entrada de la escuela, claro que le pedimos permiso al subdirector y como es muy alivianado, nos dijo que si, Buena Sangre no estaba en la escuela y eso nos cayo de perlas :3

Las chicas trajeron, ropa, accesorios, muñecos de peluche, cd, mil cosas para vender que realmente estaban siendo un hit entre nuestros compañeros

Inclusive los chicos nos ayudaban

-este peluche te lo regale yo-reclamo Gil a su novia con un marsupial en la mano-

-ya se y esta horrible-dijo Lagoona quitandoselo y devolviendolo al monton-por eso lo vendo!

-que mala eres!-contesto sentido El chico

Deuce y Cleo se acercaron a nosotros mientras la capitana hacia cara de :s

-que mega oso! Esto parece mercado de pulgas!

-y tu las traes contigo-le respondio Clawdeen burlandose-si no ayudas, no critiques De Nile!

-es ilogico pensar que juntaran ese dinero vendiendo todo esto

-lo haremos!

-reclame-

-que dinero?-pregunto Deuce

- Lala debe pagar un reloj costosisimo o le boletinan la tarjeta-sonrio Cleo

-cuanto necesitas?-me pregunto el griego

Aleluyaaa!no recordaba a mi nuevo hermano postizo!

-mas o menos..

-aaah no!-interrumpio Cleo-no voy a dejar que tu pagues nada! Deucey, si Al se entera, de seguro se enojara contigo y lo mejor es que no te metas en problemas con el esposo de tu padre-

-Cleo!-dijimos todas

-lo lamento, pero ningun novio mio va a pagar un regalo de tu novio, lo siento querida, es tu problema sal por ti misma, vamonos amor!

Y se llevo consigo al griego

:'( que malosa!

-ya saben como es Cleo-dijo Frankie-vamos, tenemos que seguir con esto

-Deuce pudo haberme ayudado!-reclame

-pero De Nile tiene razon,-respondio Clawdeen-si tu padre se entera, se enojaria con el y Poseidon tambien se veria inmiscuido, es mejor no meter a los mayores en nuestros problema-

Aun a mi pesar, asenti, no habia de otra!

Continuamos nuestra vendimia, y estabamos por terminar de liquidar todos nuestros articulos cuando un exageradamente guapo vampiro se acerco a nosotros, era pelirojo, con tatuajes que rodeaban su brazo derecho y parte de su cara, se veia realmente comible! *-*, Clawdeen estaba leyendo un libro que Frankie habia traido para vender cuando el chico se acerco a mirar las cosas que ella vendia

-en cuanto esta eso?-pregunto en un acento extraño

-5 dolares-respondio mi amiga sin dejar de leer

-tan barato?-

Ella solo asintio aun sin mirarle

-y si le pido una cita?

Clawdeen levanto los ojos de la lectura

-al libro?

- a ti-sonrio coqueto

-yo no estoy en venta!-reclamo ella molesta

-no, pero seria maravilloso que pudiese pagar una cita contigo-

Mi amiga estaba sin habla,ya que lo habia reconocido, era el chico que la habia estado siguiendo en facebook y que por pedido de Thad, habia bloqueado

-yo te conozco-le dijo ella -tu tenias mi nombre en tu portada de face

-asi es, yo lo dibuje para ti

-que bien...vas a comprar algo o no?-respondio ella de malas

-el libro que traes en las manos

Clawdeen se lo lanzo

-toma, disfrutalo

-y en serio, me encantaria una cita contigo

-lo lamento, tengo novio

-solo seria un cafe, todo de forma inocente

-no estoy en venta

-si nos das 100 dolares, ella tomara un cafe contigo-sonrio Frankie ofreciendo a mi cuñada

-oye!-reclamo Clawdeen

-solo es un cafe! Y Thad no esta, que dices chico? Aceptas?

por respuesta, saco dos billetes de 100 y se los entrego

-dos horas de platica aqui en la escuela-sonrio -los pago con gusto

-gracias!es toda tuya

-Frankie!

-es un buen negocio, ve con el-le apuro

-oye!-reclamo un chico-de saber que se podia pagar por una cita con Clawdeen yo lo hubiera hecho!

-y yo!

-y yo!-comenzaron a gritarnos los chicos reclamando

Mas el joven pelirojo le dio paso a mi cuñada que solo rodaba los ojos con fastidio

-al menos dime como te llamas-le pregunto de malas

-Ren-dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-vale

Yo los mire irse, no me gusto para nada que mi primo no estuviese en la escuela, mi amiga era una mujer muy bella y si no la cuidaba, podria irse con alguien mas :/

Papa mientras tanto, habia elegido una bellisima residencia estilo moderno de tres niveles, con amplias estancias, con exquisito decorado y una preciosa piscina a las afueras, con jacuzzi incluido, tenia una bellisima vista de la ciudad y de noche, aquello iba a ser todo un sueño

-es perfecta-sonrio

El hombre de bienes raices asintio

-asi es señor conde, es una de las mas elegantes mansiones de la ciudad, demasiado cara por eso nadie la queria

-el precio no importa, la compro

El chico estaba mas que feliz, la comision que le darian seria una de las mas jugosas de su carrera

-su esposa estara mas que contenta al tenerla

-no es para ella-dijo acercandose-

-ah, lo lamento-respondio apenado el hombre

-quiero que los papeles los pongas a este nombre

Le entrego una tarjeta que decia:

A. Stark

El chico asintio,Poseidon era ya sumamente conocido en los negocios como un exitoso magnate naviero y se rumoraba en las altas esferas, que el y mi padre eran amantes, aquello lo comprobaba al cien por ciento

-asi lo hare señor

-quisiera total discresion al momento de hacer el papeleo, puedo contar contigo?

-creame, señor conde, que asi se hara

Papa sonrio satisfecho, aquello iba a ser un gran regalo para su marido.

Mi cuñada mientras tanto, llegaba a la cafeteria con el guapo chico a su lado, aun cuando era un vampiro, no se vestia como los otros, lucia camiseta negra sin mangas, jeans negros, y tenis nike a juego, tenia unos brazos musculosos y estaba mas sabroso que un helado en dia de calor, le compro un cafe a mi amiga y se sento frente a ella

-ok, te tengo dos horas para mi

-justo y contando-respondio Clawdeen

Ren sonrio, sabia que no estaba tratando con una chica normal de esas que se quedaban mudas al verlo, mi amiga era muy inteligente y sarcastica, exactamente lo que el buscaba

-se muchas cosas de ti-comenzo diciendo el

-me asusto por eso?

-porque tendrias que asustarte?

-porque me has estado siguiendo, eso califica como acoso

-bueno, algo asi

-entonces si eres mi acosador

-pero todo en buen plan

-eso es lo que dijeron la mayoria de los asesinos en serie cuando los agarrarron "todo era en un buen plan señor juez"

Ren rio

-eres increible

-van 10 minutos ya, ahora dime, porque estas siguiendome?-pregunto Clawdeen mirandolo fijamente

El chico suspiro

-ese novio tuyo

-Thad?

-si...no me parece tan adecuado

-ok

-es algo...no se, extraño

-lo dice un chico que dibujo mi nombre y lo puso en su portada?

-hey,lo mio es admiracion, lo de el, es algo dificil de explicar, no se,no es normal que sea tan buen chico-

-nadie dijo que Thad lo fuera

-no, asi es, pero piensalo bien, no esta muy cambiado ultimamente?

Clawdeen lo miro

-lo conoces?

-soy del clan Rumano, por supuesto que lo conozco, de hecho, somos familia,yo soy hijo de Velkan

-eres su primo?-pregunto mi amiga sorprendida

-si,bueno...jamas nos hemos conocido personalmente-dijo el chico-soy...bastardo, Velkan jamas me a reconocido como su desendencia

-porque?-se intereso mi amiga

-por su lealtad a Alucard,siempre quiso que el fuera su compañero y quiso permanecer soltero, mas hace años conocio a mi madre y por un descuido de su parte,la embarazo, quiso deshacerse de mi pero mama me escondio,y creci en rusia alejado de los clanes, hasta ahora que volvimos, ya es muy tarde para reclamar algo, y yo jamas dejaria que Velkan me lastimara

-eso es terrible-dijo mi cuñada con cara de angustia-

-los vampiros son los seres mas crueles que hayas conocido,Clawdeen, en ese aspecto, los lobos son mejores que nosotros,ustedes cuidan de su manada mientras que nosotros, podemos abandonar familias si queremos, somos criaturas que no nos gusta atarnos a nada, y que busca su propio beneficio si asi lo conviene a sus intereses-

La chica estaba bastante pensativa al escucharlo,y en cierta forma entendia ahora el proceder del padre de Thad, de mi propio papa y ahora de su novio que se habia ido sin avisarle

-Alucard..

-Alucard siempre a sido la excecpcion a toda regla, es el niño malo de los vampiros, mas ahora se unio a un dios y creo le es mas fiel que a su esposa,ya nos parecia extraño que no lo hiciera antes

**Muy buenas noches**

**Siguiendo con este fic, les traigo la continuación**

**Esperando que pronto Deuce suba el resto**

**Poseidón.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

-es un buen padre

-no lo niego, pero cuando un vampiro se enamora, no le importa si esta con alguien, se adueña del objeto de su deseo, y lo hace suyo aun cuando sea de alguien mas, somos muy territoriales

Clawdeen escuchaba atentamente

-pero no hablemos de eso ahora, tengo dos horas en donde quiero conocerte

Ella sonrio

-soy la novia de tu primo

-quizas lo seas, pero, un hombre debe cuidar a su dama o, algun otro puede venir a quitarle su lugar, ya te dije, los vampiros siempre conseguimos lo que queremos

-no con esta lobita-sonrio ella

-creeme querida Clawdeen, si haces de ti un reto, mas interesante sera

La chica sonrio ante la mirada del guapisimo vampiro que tenia toda la intencion de bajarle la novia a mi primo

D: Thaaad! Abusado!

Mi primito estaba mientras tanto en Rumania, acababa de levantarse despues de una tarde "romantica" con su subordinada Anette

:o malditooo!

Estaba en la antigua habitacion de su padre y Se colocaba una hermosa bata de seda mientras bebia un vaso de vino

-puedo pedirle comida mi señor-decia la joven con una sonrisa

-no sera necesario-respondio el mirando un libro que tenia encima de un escritorio-

En eso, tocaron a la puerta

-adelante-mando Thad

Cashander,uno de los 5 estorbos, llegaba arrodillandose

-señor-decia- tenemos la informacion que nos pediste

-fantastico-sonrio mi primo-dimela

-su padre esta en tierra santa,los perros de reserva lo llevaron ahi

-eso ya lo sabia-dijo aburrido

-segun los informes,el consejo lo tiene escondido bajo pena de muerte al que intente liberarlo

-eso si no lo sabia-decia Thad preocupado-debemos buscar la forma de liberarlo

-es imposible mi señor- decia Cashander- nadie ha podido ir a Tierra santa y enfrentarse al rey

-estas hablando de clanes, amigo mio, nosotros somos la poderosa Talamasca y ya no pertenecemos a nadie, no podemos enfrentar al rey, pero podemos buscamos otras alternativas, necesito que vigilen, a los perros de reserva, principalmente a Alberto de la Fere

Cashander sonrio

-se hara como tu ordenes, gran senescal

-mañana regresare a Monster High, creo que el bebe de mi tio, es mas poderoso para nuestros planes que D.J., y lo mejor sera, que este cerca de Alucard para buscar la manera, de robarle a su hija-sonrio Thad con malicia

T.T que malote eres primo!

Mientras en casa, al final del dia, juntamos casi dos mil dolares de las ventas del bazar,aun nos faltaba una inmensidad de dinero!

-no vamos a juntarlo nuncaa!-grite desesperada

-yo puedo pedirrrle algo a papa

-y yo al mio

-creo que mi padre bien puede prestarme un poco de dinero-completo Frankie despues de Abbey y Lagoona-veamos cuanto mas necesitamos

-chicas, se los agradezco mil, pero no creo poder pagarlo, lo mejor sera darnos por vencidas

-eso jamas-dijo Lagoona decidida-se me acaba de ocurrir una idea con lo que Frankie hizo con Clawdeen, hagamos citas por internet!

-como?

-hay miles de chicos que desean hablar con chicas para, no se, platicar sus problemas, bien podriamos hacer algo como eso y cobrar una pequeña cantidad-

-hay algo como eso en la rrred y esta penado porrr la ley-dijo Abbey

-no es nada malo!-replico Lagoona-seran solo consejos y platicas, nada fuera de lo legal o la moral, no seas mal pensada

-mi abuela tenia un rrrefrran a eso, decia: piensa mal y acerrrtarras

-solo sera para chicos de Monster High, algo asi como lo que cupid tenia en la radio

-ella es una trraidorra, no la menciones

-Abbey!

-no suena mal-sonrio Frankie-puede resultar, le pediremos a Ghoulia asesoria tecnica, y podemos pedirla a Spectra que nos haga publicidad en el blog, nos conectaremos mas tarde y veremos que pasa

-bien-me levante decidida-veamos que pasa! Y si no,terminare consiguiendo trabajo en algun Burguer King! :s

Clawdeen se nos unio un par de horas mas tarde, habia pasado un rato realmente fenomenal a lado de Ren y no la culpo,el chico estaba realmente guapisisimo! :3 ,le habíamos explicado nuestro plan y ella aceptaba ayudarnos, Ghoulia nos había proporcionado una pagina en donde podíamos estar las 5 conectadas en diferentes salas de chats con jóvenes que desearan algun consejo o simplemente deshaogase por algun problema, Spectra nos anunciaba en su blog y esa tarde le pedi a Clawd no vernos, según yo para estudiar, claro que el no me lo creyo pero mi lobito es tan adorable que acepto mi boba explicación y me dijo que nos veriamos en la noche por Skype, es todo un caballero, Frankie nos había sugerido que nos pusiéramos de sobre nombre : "las hadas consejeras" y cada una ponía el logo de un hada en el chat para platicar con los chicos de sus problemas amorosos, ja! De seguro yo serviría mucho para ayudar a alguien :/ estaba en mas lios de los que ellos pudiesen imaginar, asi que me encerre en mi habitación y espere paciente mi primer "paciente" Frankie ya tenia a un chico en línea al igual que Lagoona, Abbey no era precisamente la persona mas amable del universo y yo, como que los chicos no tienen tanta confianza en hablar con alguien que usa mucho color rosa, espere a alguna chica que deseara mis consejos impacientemente, Clawdeen recibia ya su primer chat

-"hola"-ponia su amigo

-"hola"-respondia mi cuñada- "en que puedo ayudarte?"-

-"me encantaría seguir la platica que tuvimos en la cafetería"-respondio el chico del otro lado de Chat

-no es posible-se decía a si misma mi amiga

-Ren?-escribio ella

Por respuesta el joven respondio

-" .o"

Clawdeen sonrio, ese vampiro en verdad estaba interesado en ella

Habían pasado ya mas de 2 horas y nadie! Absolutamente nadie pedia hablar conmigo

-_- que mal rollo!

Las mas concurridas eran Frankie y Lagoona que ambas tenían a ya varios chicos en línea, yo se que se les da muchísimo el ser amables con las personas, pero yo también! :/ y creo que siempre he dado muy buenos consejos.

Mis padres mientras tanto, estaban en el despacho con Vlad en sus brazos, mamá veia la hermosa mansion que mi vampiro le habia comprado a su marido

-es mas grande que esta!-decia asombrada-

-asi es-sonreia el

-que malo!

-master, cuando compre esta casa, esa no estaba en venta, sabes que la hubiera adquirido para ti, ademas, tu no querias algo tan enorme

-es verdad, quede un poco harta de la mansion Hellsing

-lo ves?

-creo que Poseidon quedara realmente encantado con el regalo-sonrio ella

-ojala…espero que no termine huyendo como siempre

-no, claro que no

-dejo de dormir con Maddie cuando ella comenzó a comprarle botellas de Whiskey, creeme, a eso se le llama temor al compromiso

-es diferente, el no amaba a Mad como te ama a ti-

-no quiere hijos conmigo-respondio mi vampirito acariciando el cabello de Vlady-

-Al, nadie en su sano juicio no querria hijos contigo, eres demasiado bonito como para no ambicionar tus genes, creo que Poseidon no tiene idea de que los vampiros hombres pueden engendrar hijos, si se lo dijeras, te aseguro que querria tener una docena contigo

-tengo miedo y lo sabes

-tarde o temprano tendras que hablar con el

-lo se…pero también pienso en Maddie…no va a tomarlo tan bien y no quiero que lastime a mi niña

-no lo hara…nosotros la cuidaremos

-por cierto…te dije que ya le tengo un nombre?-sonrio mi padre orgulloso

-no, cual es?

-Allysa

-Allysa?-repitio mamá-es muy bello, en donde lo oiste?

-su padre lo dijo, creo que estaba soñando con ella y la llamo asi, significa "princesa" en Griego

-es perfecto-sonrio mamita

-si…asi es-dijo mi padre y su carita se ilumino al pensar en el bello ser que dormia dentro de el

Mientras tanto, yo termine aburriéndome, nadie me escogia y me levante para estirarme, cuando me llego un mensaje

Mi primer paciente ;D

Wiiiiii!

Me conecte enseguida y vi que era una chica

-dime amiga, en quue ye puedo ayudar?-teclee rapido

-necesito amigo-me contesto-estoy muy sola

-claro que no!estas conmigo-respondi enseguida

Soy una maravilla de consejera! :3

-porque piensas eso?-volvi a escribir

-es que nadie me entiende, siempre soy una segundona, me molesta que otras personas tengan notoriedad y yo no-

Pffff que creepy! :s

-nadie es un segundon amiga mia- respondi-todos somos unicos y originales, solo hay que buscar nuestro propio camino sin copiarle a nadie

;D soy una maravilla!

Ella no me contestaba

Despues de un rato dijo:

-pero es que no puedo!

-claro que puedes!-teclee-mira, como por ejemplo, me voy a poner yo, o sea, le quise regalar un reloj a mi novio por nuestro aniversario asi mega carísimo y lo compre en Tiffany´s y sabes cuando me salio? Uff! Un ojo de la cara, pero, mi novio en verdad se lo merece! Aunque ahorita estoy queriendo vender todos los riñones mios y de mis amigas para poder pagarlo porque mi papito me quitara las tarjetas y es que, sabias que las boletinan si no pagas? Eso se me hace mega mala onda, siempre, oye bien esto, siempre lee las letras pequeñitititas porque ahí es donde, pum! Te llevas cada sorpresa, porque realmente no debi mandarle grabar ese mensaje tan grande a mi novio bonito pero ay es que, me salio solito del corazón expresarle todo lo que me hace sentir, es tan lindo! Es el mejor lobito del mundo, atento, cariñoso, amable, caballeroso y no se, te puedo escribir asi todas las cosas bellas y adorables que el tiene que en serio, pasaría toda la tarde hablando de lo maravilloso que es mi novio porque tengo la gran dicha de que se haya fijado en mi, y es que pudo haberse conseguido a cualquiero otra pero no! Yo fui la afortunada que tuvo su amor y hemos sido tan felices! Déjame contarte amiga que hace poco nos fuimos a ver los muñecos de 1D y..te gusta One Direction? A mi me encanta! Eres Directioner o Rusher? Porque realmente no importa, todas somos únicas y si eres rusher o beliver lo respeto pero yo. Uffff mega amo a 1D, mi padre me llevo a la premier de su peli y no sabes! Me la pase brincando y bailando todas las canciones, arriba de la silla , papá me miraba asi con cara de "trágame tierra" esta no es mi hija pero el siempre me consiente y me da todo lo que..

-oye!-me interrumpio la chica- todo eso...me va a costar a mi?

._.

Ups

-este…si-respondi

-pero porque? Me conecte para contarte mis problemas y me sacaste los tuyos!

-yo no tengo problemas-conteste de inmediato

-si los tienes, escribes muy rápido y si así escribes imagino que también hablas demasiado-puso ella

D: grosera!

Ok,..creo que la chica tenia mucha razón, :s no sirvo para dar consejos

-si…descuida amiga-puse en el chat-no te cobrare la consulta…perdona

-perfecto-respondio y se desconecto

Genial! Mi primera paciente y lo había arruinado!

Ahora entiendo cuando me agarro a hablar con mi papá, el termina poniéndose sus audífonos ._. hablo como perica!

**LLEGANDO CASI A EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**ESPERAMOS LOS QUE RESTAN**

**UN GRAN BESO**

**DEUCE G.**

**P.D. EL ROLE ESTA ESTRENANDO NUEVO PERFIL Y ESTAMOS MUY ORGULLOSOS DE EL**

**XD**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

Al final del dia, mis amigas habían reunido casi 4 mil dólares, aun me hacían falta cerca de 16 mil dólares, y la verdad, yo no había echo mucho…ellas habían trabajado dando consejos toda la tarde y se merecían ese dinero mas que yo, me desconecte despues de darles las gracias y me recosté en mi cama, era un hecho, no iba a poder reunir esa cantidad de dinero por mi misma

Papá tenia razón

Había sido un regalo escandalosamente caro

Jamas pensé en las consecuencias y me parecio realmente fácil, pagarlo de la tarjeta que mi progenitor paga mensualmente y pensándolo fríamente, yo no tenia la seguridad de saber que Clawd llegara algun dia a casarse conmigo, y un rolex de oro, significaba algo mas duradero, no me gustaría que terminaramos y que el lo usara en su boda con alguna otra chica mas…soy una sentimental que termine llorando como magdalena, debi comprarle algo mas barato y esperar a estar casada con el, para poder entregare ese reloj, estaba ya resignada a que me boletinaran mi tarjeta cuando mi iphone sono

Suspire contestando

-buenas noches Lala-

Era Poseidon

-hola Tio-medio sonreí secándome las lagrimas-

-como estas?

-bien gracias y tu?

-no me quejo, linda, tienes algo que hacer mañana despues de clases?

-no, porque?

-podriamos vernos?

-claro, tu dime en donde-acepte mas me parecio algo extraño que el quisiera hablar conmigo-

-en la heladería del mall, te parece? No puedo pasar por ti, pero si te llevan alla

-esta camino de casa de Frankie, le pediré que me lleve-

-perfecto, yo te llevare a casa despues, pero por favor, no se lo menciones a nadie en especial a tu padre-

-de acuerdo, hasta mañana

-bye nena-colgo el

Que estará planeando?

Al dia siguiente, fui al mall como me lo había pedido, mis amigas técnicamente querían sapearme cual piñata de posada por repartirles el dinero que se habían ganado, yo no podía aceptarselos, ellas lo había trabajado legalmente, y les dije que iba a aceptar que me quitaran mis tarjetas, era un error que había cometido y que tenia que aprender a resarcir

Llegue a la heladería y mi tio me hacia señas de que me acercara, estaba usando anteojos de vidrio color rojo, una sudadera y gorra que lo hacia verse como si estuviera de incognito ._.

Yo sonreí

-no quieres que nadie te descubra?-le salude besándolo

-mas o menos, no quiero dar autógrafos-

-el fenomenal Poseidon-dije yo como si lo leyera en una marquesina-vengan y conózcalo-

-ese soy yo-sonrio a su vez

Un chico pecoso le trajo un enorme helado de chamoy

-quieres algo? Te pago lo que desees menos chocolate o me tendras vomitando todo el tiempo

-ok, entonces un helado doble de vainilla y fresa

-enseguida-me respondio el chico-

Yo sonreí al ver como comia

-te gusta el chamoy?

-de hecho lo odio, pero últimamente me encanta, incluso podría casarme con el

-creo que aun no se ha legalizado los matrimonios entre las personas y la comida-bromee

-que lastima, porque le pondría una gran casa a esta delicia-decia comiendo

-y te divorciarias de mi papá?-pregunte directo

El me miro

-asi que ya lo sabes-dijo el tomando mas helado con su cuchara

-si…el me lo dijo

-y que opinas?

-si el y tu son felices…esta bien, los quiero mucho a ambos como para negar su felicidad, además, papá dijo que nada cambiara y hasta hoy lo ha cumplido

-tu siempre seras antes que yo-me dijo Poseidon-porque es asi con Deuce, ustedes son nuestro tesoro mas grande y yo jamas permitiría que tu o tu hermano se alejaran de su lado

-ya lo se tio-tome su mano que el beso caballerosamente

-ahora a lo que vine-

Tenia varias bolsas en el piso como si acabara de ir de compras y de una de ellas, saco una cajita azul

-toma, creo que se lo habias comprado a Clawd

o.o

asi estaban mis ojos

tome la caja y ahí estaba el Rolex de Oro

-pero tio!-replique-no puedo aceptarlo!

-y porque no?

-Porque…es carísimo! Y si papá se entera

-le dire que hable con el de la tienda, que no aceptaste el reloj y que lo devolvimos, no sabra que lo pague, además, Pierre y yo somos buenos amigos, a el le encargue el diamante de Maddie, el anillo de compromiso de Cleo y mis sortijas de boda, soy un buen cliente y no creo que quiera perderme como tal

-pero

-pero nada, es tuyo o mejor dicho, es de Clawd, regalaselo, corre por mi cuenta

Yo sonreí dichosa

Me había salvado!

Que lo abrace con mucha fuerza

-no puedo creerlo! Como...como supiste?

-leona

-Cleo?

-si…te vio muy angustiada y ayer hablo conmigo, asi que decidi ir por tu reloj y aquí lo tienes

No podía creerlo! Mi amiga me había salvado! :D

-creo que no podría pagarte nunca este mega favor!-

-consideralo saldado

-como?

El sonrio

-apoyas el amor que siento por tu padre y eso es mas que suficiente-

Volvi a llenarlo de besos, ese dios era realmente mi salvador :3

Cuando volvi a casa mas tarde,mande un mensajito a mi amiga

"gracias mil Cleo! Te adoro!"

A los pocos minutos me regreso el whats app que decía simplemente

"ok :l"

Asi era ella, siempre podía contar con su ayuda aun cuando no le gustaba involucrarse o ayudar públicamente a sus amigos

Cleo preferia hacerlo de su forma, en sus reglas y en su momento

Es una gran gran amiga 3

Ahora si ya estaba lista para festejar mi aniversario :D

El sábado al fin llego y yo me esmere en mi arreglo, Clawd llego por mi a tiempo, le di un mega beso en cuanto le vi y subi a mi auto para ir a pizza hut, el me regalo una linda rosa, y yo estaba mas que emocionada por que viera su nuevo reloj

Que emocionanteeeee :DDDD

Mientras tanto, papa llevaba a Poseidon a su nueva mansion, mi tio solo veia todo como si nada

-y bien? Que opinas?-pregunto Al

-es preciosa

-en una escala del 1 al 10?

-se gana el 10

-te gusta?

-por supuesto-aseguro el asomandose hacia afuera-es hermosa, tiene una preciosa vista

-me alegra que pienses asi-sonrio Al

-se que a Ine le encantara-respondio Poseidon con una sonrisa de melancolia

Mi padre hizo un gesto de extrañeza

-no es para mi familia-contesto

Mi tio volteo a verlo

Papa le estiro las llaves

-es tuya-

-como?-casi grito Poseidon

-la compre para ti

-me compraste una mansion?-dijo su pareja casi en shock

-asi es,jamas te he regalado nada,y...me parecio una buena idea, darte algo con lo cual empezaramos una vida en familia

Poseidon se acerco a el

-no puedo prometerte que vivamos juntos tan pronto-dijo papa-lo que si puedo prometerte, es que lo haremos algun dia, aunque deseo que sea lo antes posible, y por eso, compre esta casa, para que sepas que lo nuestro es en serio, te amo, quizas no quieras hijos conmigo pero..

-cariño-se acerco el dios sonriendo- es el mejor detalle que me han dado en toda mi existencia, sé, lo seco y frio que eres y cuando te esfuerzas por demostrar lo que sientes, es porque realmente lo deseas hacer, yo te esperaria toda una eternidad,...porque yo tambien deseo estar a tu lado, te amo príncipe..

Mi padre sonrio besandolo tiernamente y mejor se vienen conmigo que lo que ellos hagan, no es algo que ustedes vean

Ni yo!

=^^= que pena!

Clawd y yo pedimos una mega pizza que disfrutamos juntos, estaba deliciosa, en cuanto retiraron el resto de la comida, el me regalo una hoja con un lindo poema dedicado a mi

-es algo bobo-dijo sonrojado- pero es lo que me haces sentir

-yo lo lei

**Desde el día que te bese,  
por primera vez  
solo pienso en volverte a tener  
y poderte ver  
para a tu lado estar  
y en el oído poderte susurrar  
que solo a ti quiero amar.**

ok, el no es un Shakespeare, pero yo ame su poemita :3

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Era lo mas lindo que me habían dado en el mundo. Lo bese intensamente y despues le dije:

-eres el amor de mi vida Clawd, nada ni nadie cambiara jamas lo que me haces sentir-

-yo también te amo chiquita-me sonrio el-eres perfecta para mi…gracias por estar a mi lado

-gracias a ti por elegirme-sonrei dichosa

Era hora de sacar mi regalo :3

Asi que, abri mi bolsa y se lo entregue,Clawd me miro extrañado, tomo el obsequio y lo abrió

El reloj resplandecio

Mi novio me miro incrédulo

-que es esto?-pregunto

-tu regalo! Te gusto?

La cara de mi chico cambio

-es un Rolex

-asi es, pruébatelo pruébatelo-pedi

Mas el, sin mas, me lo devolvió

-no puedo aceptarlo

-como?-dije asombrada

-no puedo aceptar un regalo tan costoso, es mucho, jamas podría

-pero Clawd!-pedi

-no Lala…esto es demasiado, no debiste hacerlo

-pero…

-esto vale muchísimo dinero, y aun no estamos listos para regalarnos cosas asi

Corazón destrozado ON

Yo baje la mirada con tristeza, sabia que tenia razón pero no me gusto oírlo de el

Clawd tomo mi rostro

-no me malinterpretes pequeña…esto…es demasiado

-si, ya se,…solo somos novios de escuela-dije con amargura

-no es solo eso..

Yo lo mire

-Lala…yo no puedo darte un regalo asi…no tengo las posibilidades económicas para hacerlo y no seria un hombre si yo aceptara esto de ti ahora

Mi mirada era de total incredulidad

-tu eres una chica de clase acomodada y se que te fue muy fácil comprarme algo asi

JJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Perdón….pero el chico no tiene ni idea de todo lo que pase ._.

Que simplemente suspire

-estoy seguro que Al pago esto

-no!

-como sea…linda..aun no podemos darnos regalos asi, porque no nos cuestan a nosotros

Oh oh…pena on!

-algun dia, espero no muy lejano, conseguiré un trabajo, escalare posiciones y me presentare ante tu padre diciéndole: vengo a casarme con su hija…porque ahora puedo darle todo lo que ella merece

D:

Me quede helada!

Clawd si queria casarse conmigo?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Deberas?-dije asombradísima

El sonrio

-si chiquita…asi que…-el cerro la caja-te propongo algo..cuidaras de este reloj…y me lo entregaras, al dia siguiente de nuestra noche de bodas…de acuerdo?

OH MY GOD

OH MY GOD!

Por Santa Kitty y San Snoopy juntos! D:

gran cosa me había dicho!

Era el mejor aniversario del MUNDOOOO

Que solo sonreí como tonta y asentí

-ok-dije atontada

-de acuerdo

Y se acerco a besarme una vez mas

Créanlo chicas, tengo al mejor chico del mundo

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :3

Mientras tanto,En la mega mansión de mi padre, mi tio había preparado café para ambos y le llevaba uno a su esposo quien estaba descansando en la bellísima y amplia recamara de ambos

-esa cocina esta de lujo-sonreia Poseidon-hasta ganas me dieron de cocinar

-a ti? Eso si es extraño-dijo papá levantándose

-lo se, tu sabes que no se me da ni poner agua a calentar pero ahora es nuestra casa y quisiera verte cocinando para mi

-espera...yo tengo que cocinar?-pregunto Al sonriendo

-si…tu eres la señora

-pero si yo la compre!

-me la regalaste porque me amas y quieres tenerme solo para ti, y como tal, debes conservarme, asi que, esta decidido, tu eres la ama y señora de esta casa-bromeo Poseidon acompañando cada palabra con un beso

-si tu lo dices-contesto el conde abrazandolo –

Mi tio se recargo en el

-esto me gusta-suspiro el dios- un mundo en donde solo estemos tu y yo…

Papá se quedo en silencio

-solo nosotros?

-bueno...y nuestros hijos claro esta, pero algun dia ellos tendrán que hacer su vida, casarse, tener niños y quiero imaginarme, que cuando ese dia llegue…te tendre solo para mi…sin nadie mas alrededor-

Mi guapo vampiro suspiro levantándose

-amor…tengo algo que decirte

Poseidon le miro

-que pasa?

-es que…-mi pobre progenitor estaba sumamente nervioso, se acomodaba el cabello sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-es algo malo?-pregunto

-no…a menos…que tu pienses que sea malo?

El dios lo miro curioso

-y que es?

-bueno..es que…yo...mejor dicho...tu y yo estamos…es.

En eso, el iphone sono

-ah thanks god!-dijo papá aliviado tomando su celular

Mi tio solo lo miro con cara de extrañeza

-si?-contesto Al

-bad boy,soy yo-le saludo la italiana voz de McCann-los necesitamos en L.A. a ambos

-ahorita?-pregunto papá con voz de "ni lo sueñes"

-ahora mismo, debemos ir a Europa…Mademoiselle desaparecio

-Fere?-dijo Al extrañado

-el mismo, tenemos que encontrarlo

-vamos para alla-respondio decidido

-que pasa?-pregunto mi tio al ver que papá colgaba su iphone

-debemos ir a L.A., Fere esta desaparecido

Su esposo solo asintió y mi padre llamo a mi madre para avisarle que saldría de viaje

Nosotros al dia siguiente, nos iríamos a Egipto con los De Nile

Que aventuras nos esperan en el Cairo?

Lean nuestro próximo fic y lo sabran

.o

Los veo pronto! Su amiga

Lala

**HOLA, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO FINAL**

**ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, REY LAS HACE CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA USTEDES**

**NOS GUSTARIA VER COMENTARIOS FINALES, PREGUNTAS, ESTAMOS PARA SERVIRLES,CHEQUE LO QUE ME DIJO UNA CHICA QUE SE VEIAN SOLO 5 CAPITULOS CUANDO EN REALIDAD ERAN 7 PERO NO ENCONTRE ALGUNA ANOMALIA**

**Y LA PREGUNTA QUE LE HACES A REY DE CUANDO AL LE DIRA A POSEIDON LA VERDAD**

**SERA EN EL PROXIMO FIC **

**XD**

**ESPERAMOS CONTAR CON SU PRESENCIA, LES MANDAMOS UN GRAN BESO Y ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS **

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARNOS**

**FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA**

**DYLAN (DEUCE GORGON)**

**P.D. EL MONSTER ROLE FELICITA MUY CORDIALMENTE A AL Y POSEIDON QUE EN LA VIDA REAL, MAÑANA ES SU FIESTA DE COMPROMISO, AMIGOS, MUCHAS FELICIDADES A LOS DOS Y TODA LA SUERTE DE PARTE DE TODOS NOSOTROS, REY LES DEDICARA LA PROXIMA HISTORIA**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
